


Out of This World

by orphan_account



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deconstruction, Double Drabble, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois gets her soulmark when she's eighteen months old. </p><p>Clark never gets his. Kryptonians don't get soulmarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of This World

The words have been on the back of her shoulder since she was eighteen months old. “You needn’t be afraid of me. I won’t harm you,” written in a slanted but neat script.

The obvious question is what in the hell her soulmate is going to do if he thinks that she would be afraid. It’ll be their first meeting, so he’s excused for thinking that Lois fears _anything_ ; but still…

Most people have greetings or questions on their bodies, not declarations of peaceful intent.

She doesn’t think too much about it, though. She has more important things to do.

 

* * *

 

Clark never gets his soulmark.

Ma and Pa pretend there’s nothing wrong, even though theirs are prominent on their wrists. Ma wears bracelets and Pa keeps his shirtsleeves down for weeks after he turns sixteen, and Lana and Pete try to hide theirs too, until he tells them that it’s _fine_.

He’s not human, so of course he doesn’t get a soulmark.

It’s almost a relief when he meets Jor-El and Lara-Van for the first time, and Lara shakes her head when Clark asks about soulmarks. “A difference in biology, my son,” she says, and then Clark knows with certainty.


End file.
